What? Moi? Me Jealous? Never!
by misskoifishpony
Summary: Based on a rumor by John De Lancie about Season 5: What happens when Fluttershy invites a stallion to her tea party with Discord? How will Discord react? Why are the CMC involved? Who is this mysterious stallion?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Inspired by a rumor created by John De Lancie about his recording for a Season 5 episode. I don't care if it's a rumor, I believe it! And I want it to happen! Seriously, we need a solo Fluttercord episode in MLP, especially after what happened in the Season 4 finale. Anyway, this story takes place after the Season 4 finale and it also takes place after the MLP comic 24, the recent issue with Fluttershy and Discord and the CMC. For the purpose of this story, the comic will be taking place after Season 4. Before I begin, I want to thank Disneyfanatic2364 and her "Bride of Discord" & her "Daughter of Discord" to inspiring me to finally join Fanfiction and write my own fluttercord story. Keep up the good work DF, ignore the fans that want you to rush quality, and keep being the awesome person you are. Because this is my first story, I encourage constructive and helpful criticism so that I can improve for future stories. **

**Disclaimer: MissKoi does not own MLP or it's comics or any non MLP references made in this fanfic. MLP and it's comics belong respectively to Hasbro and their creators. And the references belong respectively to their owners and creators.**

Chapter 1: Guess which pony is coming to lunch with us

_Your Friend for Always,_

_Fluttershy_

Once Fluttershy finished her letter, she folded it nicely three times and stuffed it into her light cream envelope. She sealed the back of the envelope with a puffy butterfly sticker, with the butterfly looking a lot like the butterflies on her cutie mark. She figured that Discord would appreciate a little decoration. Fluttershy was very grateful that Pinkie gave her this set of puffy stickers two months ago. _Two months…oh my time was certainly has flown by…especially after that whole Tirek incident. Just the thought of that big brute…stomping on top of the forests near Ponyville…yelling at every living thing in sight with his demonic and booming voice…_it sent shivers down Fluttershy's spine. However, lightly petting the smooth and bubble like texture of the sticker brought Fluttershy into more happy and delighted thoughts.

_I can't wait for Discord to read my letter_ Fluttershy thought to herself as she held it close to her chest like a baby bunny.

Fluttershy skipped merrily to her mailbox as she gently clenched the envelope with her teeth. As she gets closer to the mailbox, Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder _I hope Discord gets this letter in time. It would be so wonderful to see him again and visit him at his house. Especially with the new renovations. He sounded so proud of handy work in his last letter. And I'm sure it's lovely, in its own chaotic way as Discord would put it. _

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile thinking about him. _He really is such a delight to be around isn't he? _

Fluttershy was ecstatic about this picnic he was planning for them during the next visit. Her picnics with Discord are always so joyous and full of surprises. Well, the pleasant and little kind of surprises anyway. She starts thinking about the cucumber sandwiches, the rose tea, the chocolate ants dancing everywhere, the magical floating picnic blanket, and the sunny weather soon to come. What more could Fluttershy ask for?

She also thought to herself _I can't wait to tell Discord the good news_.

Once the envelope was inside, Fluttershy closed the mailbox and lifted the red mailbox flag. She peacefully turned away from the mailbox, about to head back to her cottage, but then she heard a small Squeak! She quickly turned her attention back to the mailbox. Her red mailbox flag was still up but the mailbox door was wide open.

_Strange. I thought…I…closed that._ Fluttershy pondered to herself.

Out of curiosity, she slowly went to the mailbox to look inside. She crouched underneath the box at first. Then, she carefully lifted her head to investigate. Her giant teal eyes saw one envelope inside.

She pulled the envelope out just to double check it was her letter. But it wasn't. It was a bright white envelope with no stamps or addresses. All that was written on it was "Open Me". Like any sensible pony, Fluttershy had a tiny little voice inside her. Except her tiny voice was a very loud tiny little voice. It kept telling her "Don't open it! Please in the name of Celestia! Don't open it!" As much as Fluttershy wanted to listen to her inner timid desires, Fluttershy was working on being less timid. She wanted to at least try to balance when to be cautious and when to be brave.

She grabbed the top right hand corner of envelope and whispered "Please don't hurt me."

She ripped the top part of the envelope in one swift motion. This activated a super bright white light, along with a massive, invisible, and swirling tornado. The white light was confusing Fluttershy's eyes and all of her other senses as well. While being thrown off guard, Fluttershy was rapidly stuck into the tornado. Down she went into eye of the storm! Down she went into the heart of light! Down she went into the envelope! Her high pitched screaming was the last thing to be heard before the envelope resealed itself. It reverted back to being a boring envelope, laying on the ground next to the mailbox.

Even though the tornado was harsh with Fluttershy at the beginning, the rest of the stormy trip wasn't so bad. It just made her really dizzy. The tornado was very gentle when placing her back on the ground at the final destination. It disappeared as quickly as it came. Fluttershy was wobbling around, trying to regain her senses once more. After she shook her head a couple of times, she began to recognize her surroundings. She was in front of Discord's house. Or rather tower. A very colorful, mismatched, and patchy looking tower. Fluttershy sees that Discord added some more floors to it, the tower looks like it can reach past Cloudsdale. The extra floors made the tower lean even more towards the left. She even notices how the tower bends and sways with the wind itself. But the detail that surprised her the most was the location. It was in the Everfree Forest! Discord's home was also on a floating island connected to a shaky and aging bridge.

_Wait a minute _Fluttershy wondered _this is where…where the Castle of the Royal Sisters was!_

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed Discord as he appeared in front Fluttershy in an explosion of colorful confetti.

This startled Fluttershy at first due to the fact that being in the Everfree Forest has always made her uneasy. But once she saw Discord, she giggled and gave him a bright smile. She said "Oh Discord, I should have known it was you that sent me that envelope."

Discord responded "Yes. You should have. And yet, so sorry to startle you my dear, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't do it that way."

Fluttershy responded with sweetness in her voice "No, no you wouldn't".

Discord gave her a giant grin to her response. He lifted her up and began twirling her around. This caused a series of light hearted laughs and giggles from Fluttershy. _Oh I just love that sound! _Discord thought to himself. His twirling eventually slowed down and he brought Fluttershy into a tight hug.

Discord whispered into her ear "I really have missed you my dear."

Fluttershy whispered back "Me too."

Discord points out "Oh it seems like it has been eons since we have last seen each other last."

Fluttershy giggled "Discord, we saw each other a week ago. For that big cutie mark crusaders time traveling trip."

Discord chuckled while rubbing the back of his long neck "Oh yes…well…"

Then he dramatically dropped down to one knee, placed his hand on his forehead, and grab one of Fluttershy's front hooves. He snapped his fingers and magically dressed himself and Fluttershy into Shakespearian attire. Discord was wearing a puffy sleeved blue and gold tunic with blue tights and an extravagant blue hat to match. While Fluttershy was wearing a burgundy and gold dress with tall princess hat to compliment it.

Discord proclaimed "but these are the side effects of being departed from you milady!"

This made Fluttershy laugh even harder. She decided to play along with her silly friend "Oh my Lord, you just too sweet to me."

The two friends couldn't help but burst out laughing at their own antics. After the two finally caught their breaths, Discord poofed away the Shakespearian attire.

Discord asked "So how do you like the new destination my dear?"

Fluttershy responded "Oh it's so wonderful. I can't believe the princesses allowed you to live so close to Ponyville."

Discord smirked "Well it wasn't too hard to convince old Tia to give in to my offer, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." Fluttershy chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

Discord exclaimed "But enough about that! The thought of getting to visit you as much as I want, whenever I want, is so thrilling to me! Oh! That is…if it's okay by you first of course. No more letters to confirm monthly picnics…oh! Not that I don't enjoy our letters my dearest. I just mean…"

Fluttershy giggled and assured Discord with that warm gaze in her eyes "It's alright Discord, I know what you mean because I feel the same."

Discord smiled at his dear friend's words. _She always had a way saying the right thing in such few amount of words_. This thought deeply calmed Discord and almost put him in a daze as he stared at Fluttershy's face.

Discord was taken out of this daze when Fluttershy said "Besides Discord, you are always welcome at my cottage with and without invitation."

Discord responded with "I guess I will surprise you with actually asking your permission to visit you my dear." Fluttershy chuckled at his witty remark.

While Discord leads Fluttershy closer to the giant tower before them, he told her "Let's not waste this day with banter and wit. After all, our picnic await us!"

Then Fluttershy remembered "Oh which reminds me Discord…um…is it alright if we have it tomorrow perhaps?"

Discord was deeply confused by this "Whatever for my dear Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy answered in a cheerful but nervous tone "Well…I invited a very special guest to join us for this picnic. I told our special guest we would have it during my next visit to your house."

Discord's ears perked up and his grin returned "Oh who's the special guest?! Is Mr. Bearington the bear? He can bring enough honey for the tea and some to spare!" Then Discord transformed himself into a grey and discord version of a small little bear, wearing a red t-shirt and holding a jar of honey.

Fluttershy said with a smile "Nope, not ."

Discord poofed back to his true form. Slightly disappointed, he said "Oh."

Then he contemplated about it for a moment, then he slightly cheered "Is it the Princess of Friendship herself? Is she finally going to give me a throne in her Council of Friendship?" Discord snapped his fingers and a crystal white throne appeared behind him. He even poofed himself a golden armor suit to show his knightly status.

Fluttershy shook her head "No, it's actually some pony you don't know."

Discord made the throne and armor rapidly vanish away and gawked "What?"

Fluttershy said with a grin "His name is Stellar Eclipse."

Discord shouted with terror "HIS?!"

Fluttershy continued "Rainbow and I meet him at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. I think I wrote to you about that one. It was the time where Rainbow gave that lovely bird whistle as a gift."

Discord huffed "Why in the world did you invite him?"

Fluttershy was taken aback by this dramatic shift in his behavior. She quietly said "Stellar Eclipse was really nice to us during the trip and I thought you would like meeting him. And then maybe…like having a stallion friend?"

Discord curiously asked "What's a stallion friend?"

Fluttershy sighed in relief, thankful that he might be giving Stellar Eclipse a chance. She explained "A stallion friend is a special kind of friend that you get to talk to him about all the things that you can't talk about with mares sometimes."

Discord questioned "I don't get it. I talked to you about everything. What are these things that I can't discuss with you but can freely blab about with a stallion?"

Fluttershy said uncertainly "Oh um…sports, comic books, video games, and perhaps how silly mares can be. At least, that's what Spike said."

Discord lifted his nose in the air and pouted like a child "Well I don't like talking about those things!"

Fluttershy responded "You don't have to talk about those things. You and Stellar can talk about whatever you guys want to talk about."

Discord crossed his arms, looked down at his feet, and didn't say a word to Fluttershy. _Oh dear, I hope…I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. _Fluttershy pondered to herself. _What was it about Stellar that made him so upset? Maybe he's afraid that Stellar would be…scared of him?_

Fluttershy flew up to Discord and gently lifted his head to meet her eyes. With a sincere tone, she explained "Stellar Eclipse is very excited to meet you Discord. You don't need to worry about him accepting you. He's very understanding and he has a very open heart. In fact, this was his idea in the first place. He was the one who asked me if he could join us."

Discord said with a slight surprised tone in his voice "He did?"

Fluttershy said with a smile "Yes he did. So…will you…give him a chance…for me?"

Discord hated it when Fluttershy fluttered those big pony eyes at her. It made them sparkle in the sunlight, and it emphasized those cute long eyelashes on her cute little face. She truly was the master of manipulation. Discord sighed "Ugh very well then. He can come."

Fluttershy cheered with delight "Aww thank you! Thank you so much Discord!"

Discord's body went into complete shock mode as Fluttershy's arms wrapped around Discord's neck. It was one thing to hug him around the waist or around his shoulders like they usually do, but this hug was so close to his face. It took him months to just get used to this hugging thing.

This hug reminded him of his first hug with Fluttershy. It was the time when he made all of her little animal friends talked and decided to throw her a secret surprise party. The hug was so…unexpected. It was so short…and yet time passed by slowly in this embrace. He was so surprised by how warm and comforting it was, and the warmth still lingered in his paws after the hug was done. His arms didn't know what to do during and after the hug. It was also very soft…it was like being embraced by a dream itself. How could a creature so small like Fluttershy have such a huge effect on him? The hug stiffened his spine and tail, it made him clenched his teeth and hold his breath.

He vowed that no hug after that one would seize him again. But of course that vow was broken when this hug on the neck occurred. Not only was it twice as comforting and soft as the first hug, but it was especially warmer than any other embrace they have ever had. It was so warm that the heat traveled all the way to his face. He felt like the heat was escaping through his ears, and building pressure in his cheeks. What was it about this hug being so close to his face that made him feel this way?!

Fluttershy cuddled into Discord's neck and said "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Discord's wonderful and long hug was with Fluttershy ruined with the thought that he, the Lord of Chaos, had to share his picnic and share Fluttershy, with this Stella Ecplisey guy.

Discord groaned in his mind _Who does this guy think he is? Barging in on our picnic?! Ugh what am I going to do? If I try to get rid him before, Fluttershy would know it was me who do it. I certainly can't do it during the picnic, Fluttershy has a way of spotting my magic. No, I can't look like the bad guy in this scenario. The only way for him to be out of the picture is if he's the bad guy. Oh I do like the sound of that. And yet, I need reinforcements. Ponies on the outside that can do the dirty work for me. Twilight and the others would never agree to this. They would say something ridiculous like "Expand your horizons Discord" or "Try new things Discord". No, I need ponies who won't lecture. Ponies with a more flexible moral compass. Ponies who care for Fluttershy like I do, easy to convince, and are just as chaotic as I am._

_Hmmm…I need…, then_ literally a bright light bulb appeared above his head, _the cutie mark crusaders!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: MissKoi does not own MLP or any non MLP references made in this fanfic. They belong respectively to Hasbro and whoever own the rights to the references.**

Chapter 2: Reinforcements

"Um guys, are you sure this rocket will work?" said Sweetie Belle.

The three crusaders were sitting in a small wooden & cardboard go chart shaped like a rocket. The rocket was accented with blue and red marker colored wings, an orange safety cone in the front, and glittered and rim stone studded rocket fins in the back. They were prepared for their inter-stellar mission by wearing giant brown kneepads on each leg, and fish bowls on top of their heads with tape seal around the rim of the bowls to keep the air inside.

"Relax Sweetie, we got this!" said a very confident Scootaloo. "Besides, I've ridden down these hill tons of times. It will us give enough speed to break that…ugh, what was that sky layer thing again?"

"The stratosphere." Sweetie Belle responded, still nervous about the task before them. Especially when looking down from the top of hill. The hill being located on the outside border of the Apple Orchard, far away from parental vision. Sweetie Belle noticed how small and unsettling their little homemade ramp was at the bottom of the hill.

Scootaloo exclaimed "Yeah that's it!"

Apple Bloom asked Sweetie Belle "I don't get it Sweetie, y'all were so excited about all this when we meet up this morning. Now, you gonna chicken out on us!"

Scootaloo scowled at Apple Bloom "Hey!"

Apple Bloom covered her mouth "Oops, sorry Scoots. Forgot that we're not supposed to use chicken as an insult anymore."

Sweetie Belle sighed "I was excited about it because it wasn't actually an idea we were supposed to do today, but just rather someday. Maybe…you know…when we're older!"

Apple Bloom put her hoof on Sweetie's shoulder "Look you have the Apples' oath of truth that this is going to work, you'll see."

Sweetie Belle then said "Okay, okay, I can do this. But I just have one more question….why do I have to be in the front!"

Scootaloo said with a shrug "It was your idea in first place."

Then Scootaloo pulled out a medium sized firework stick and placed it in the hole in the back of the cart. Then, Apple Bloom handed Scootaloo a match box. Scootaloo rubbed one of the matches on the strip, and got a fire going. She lightly lit the firework and quickly blew out the match before throwing it away.

Sweetie Belle immediately heard the crackling and sparks coming from behind "Please don't tell me that's..."

Scootaloo shouted "HERE WE GO!"

Before the CMC knew it, they were swerving from left to right uncontrollably down the hill with the speed up to 40 miles per hour! Their go chart steering wheel was useless because the massive power of the firework was controlling the movement of the go chart. All that the little fillies, especially Sweetie Belle can do, was scream their little pony heads off.

The speed of the little rocket kept increasing as they gained more coverage down the grassy hill. All of sudden, one of the sparks of the firework landed on one of the back wheels and set it on fire! The overpowering heat of the spark combined with increasing velocity of the wheel made it exploded. **Boom! **The explosion caused a chain reaction to occur, and **Bam! **Two back wheels were out. The rocket was now just about 4 feet away from the ramp.

"Please sweet Celestia, stop this crazy thing!" begged Sweetie Belle.

**Kaboom! **The front left wheel was out, and the rocket was screeching against the grassy hill. It kept charging to the upcoming ram with no brakes. The cutie mark crusaders screamed and closed their eyes, preparing themselves for a world of pain. **Screech-a-boom! **

It's been a full two minutes that Sweetie Belle has been shutting her eyes tight. Yet so far, there's no pain. No stinging, or twisting, or aches in her head yet. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that there was a lion paw holding her around the waist. She looked up and saw….

"Discord!" joyfully exclaimed the CMC.

Discord was holding the trio in his arms high above the apple orchard, and high above the crash. "My, my, you ponies would call on dear far away Celestia before your friendly neighbor Discord," said a smirking Discord.

Before he knew it, his head was being squished by three fillies hugging his snout and face. _Whoa two hugs in a row in one day, you are on a roll dear boy! _Discord complimented himself inside his mind.

Sweetie Belle proclaimed "Oh Discord, you saved us!"

Scootaloo nervously chuckled "Hehe yeah, we owe you…big time."

Discord pouted with big fake puppy eyes "You must certainly do. My dear club members did something dangerous and chaotic without me."

Apple Bloom soothed Discord "Aww we're so sorry Discord. We didn't mean to do it on purpose. We're trying to get our rocket into space as smoothly as we could. But…"

"Oh space exploration! Well why didn't you say so? I could have gotten us to Mars with the snap of my talon. Who's idea was it?" asked Discord.

Sweetie Belle raised her hoof "It was…my idea. But I told them I didn't want to do it today! I was just thinking out loud! I guess…I was inspired by that meteorite ride of yours when you last visited us."

Discord chuckled while ruffling Sweetie's mane "Oh I'm touched. Truly I am." Sweetie Belle giggled at Discord's playful gesture.

Apple Bloom asked Discord "Are you visiting Fluttershy again Discord?"

Discord responded "Actually, I permanently moved my estate outside of Ponyville. In the Everfree Forest to be precise. So, now I can visit my favorite Fluttershy and my favorite little crusaders anytime I want!" Discord twirled them around all, making the fillies giggled in glee.

Once Discord stopped twirling them, he slowly landed himself and his friends to the ground.

Scootaloo exclaimed "This is sooo awesome! Oh man, what should we do first?"

Discord remarked "That's another reason why I'm here. I have an important and official club emergency!"

They gasped "What is it?!"

Discord then magically dressed himself in his military outfit (from the Twilight's Kingdom episode), as well as poofing up a large black chalk board. He also dressed the CMC in camouflage solider uniforms with dark green helmets too big for their heads. The club members were lined up in front of Discord ready for action.

He drew a picture of Fluttershy on the board and said while pointing it at with his bubble pipe "Our mission…to protect Fluttershy…from the enemy!" Then he drew a very large and spikey pony with giant and sharp teeth that looked like fangs. The pony's eyes looked demented and too big for his face.

He pointed at the scary looking pony and growled "Our target…Stellar Eclipse! AKA the enemy!"

Apple Bloom raised her front hoof. Discord said in commanding voice "Yes sergeant Apple?"

Apple Bloom looked to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle on the sides before answering "Um who is Stellar Eclipse? And why is he the enemy?"

Discord raised his eyebrow at her remark. Apple Bloom quickly added in "sir!"

Discord smiled and said "Glad you asked sergeant. Stellar Eclipse went to Flight Camp with Fluttershy when she's was a filly. However, he was no friend of hers. He was a bully! The biggest bully there was at that camp! And his favorite hobby was picking on poor sweet Fluttershy."

The solider fillies exclaimed "Aww that's so awful! Poor Fluttershy."

Discord continued "The worst part is that he'll be joining my picnic with Fluttershy."

Sweetie Belle shouted "What?! But why?"

Discord sighed "That Stellar Eclipse forced Fluttershy to invite him to our picnic. Fluttershy couldn't say no due to the kindness in her heart and the overwhelming fear she has for that bully."

Scootaloo growled "No way! That's not right! We need to find that punk, and give him a piece of our minds. You can even punish him with your magic Discord!"

Discord explained to Scootaloo while patting her head "I'm afraid I can't do that Scootaloo. I promised dear Fluttershy that I would not harm him or ruin this picnic tomorrow. If we get rid of him now, Fluttershy would have known that I broke my promise."

Apple Bloom asked Discord "But have you tried telling Fluttershy not to go through this? And convince her to shoo this bully away?"

Discord answered "Oh indeed, millions of times, but she's convinced that this picnic will help change his attitude. And from the looks of it, he can be a real Diamond Tiara."

Scootaloo then says "Well, sounds like he can never change."

Apple Bloom was still unsure about all this. Her own cousin was a bully for some time, but only because she was scared. She doesn't want any pony to get hurt like her cousin did. She asked "Maybe we should go and talk to this Stellar Eclipse guy? What if he's just going through a rough patch and taking it out on Fluttershy?"

Discord then commented "What kind of cruel pony does that?"

Apple Bloom stuttered "Well I..."

Discord continued "Especially to a pony who has never done a single wrong thing in her life?"

Apple Bloom said "Well…maybe…Apple Jack could talk to him!"

Sweetie Belle exclaimed "Or Rarity!"

Scootaloo added "Or Rainbow Dash!"

Apple Bloom finished "Maybe even Twilight? After all, she is the Princess of Friendship!"

Discord replied like a grumpy foal during time out "Humph! Fine then! I guess we're not friends."

The girls asked in unison "Huh?"

Discord plainly remarked "Friends trust in each other's word no matter what. I know that I would believe all of you if you were panicking about the sky falling. Or if you all saw the Legendary Hairy Big Hoof. My point is, I wouldn't question all of you if you were in a crisis. But since you seem to no trust me or believe me in my time of need, I guess I was wrong about our little friendship."

The girls looked back at each other with sincere guilt and sadness in their eyes, feeling so awful that they let their friend down. As far as they have known him, Discord has never let them down. He's probably the only grown-up that ever took their crusade seriously. Besides, he asks so little of them every time he visits, so this mission is really important.

Apple Bloom took the initiative to stand on her hind legs and raised one of her hooves in the air. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo immediately followed her.

With a determined look on their faces, Apple Bloom shouted "We're with you!"

Sweetie Belle added "That's right! We crusaders always stick together!"

Scootaloo followed with "No matter what!"

Discord's cheerful toothy grin returned and joined in the team high hoof. "Operation Fluttershy is a go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MissKoi does not own MLP or any non MLP references made in this fanfic. They belong respectively to Hasbro and whoever own the rights to the references.**

Chapter 3: The Picnic Date

**The Next Day**

"Thank you so much for letting me come Fluttershy," said Stellar Eclipse.

He and Fluttershy were walking along a paved path, created by Discord, leading to the bridge. Stellar Eclipse was carrying a full black saddlebag with him.

"Oh but of course Eclipse, we're so happy to have you," responded Fluttershy. Even though it was his 20th time saying thank you ever since he arrived into Ponyville, Fluttershy couldn't help but share in her new friend's excitement. Yet Fluttershy pondered _I just hope Discord gives Stellar Eclipse a chance. _

"Hey Fluttershy?" nervously asked Stellar Eclipse.

"Yes Stellar?" Fluttershy responded.

It took a couple of steps for Stellar Eclipse to ask his question, "are you sure this is alright by Discord?"

Fluttershy gave him a little smile and said "Yes, it's perfectly fine by him. He was so…surprised by the fact you eagerly asked to come to our picnic."

Stellar quickly questioned "Does he think I'm desperate?"

Fluttershy giggled "Oh no, of course not. He's just not use to ponies so willingly wanting to hang out with him. He thought it was a pleasant surprise."

"Oh really?!" Stellar Eclipse's spirits lifted, "Thank goodness. I didn't want to freak him out with my…ugh…inner fan boy."

Fluttershy replied "Discord would love to have a fan, believe me. But more importantly, he would love to have a friend."

Stellar Eclipse gasped "You meant? I can be friends with him?"

Fluttershy said "Well that's for Discord to decide. I'm sure that if you treated him like every pony else, and stayed true to who you are, Discord would definitely will be your friend."

Stellar Eclipse cheered "Yes! This is going to be the best day ever! So, are we there yet?"

Fluttershy chuckled "We're already there." She pointed to the other side of the bridge before them, and Eclipse saw the magnificent tower.

All that he could mutter was "Whoa." They were about to step upon the first plank of the bridge, when a sudden burst of white smoke appeared.

The wind near the cliff helped cleared the white smoke smoothly. Fluttershy and Stellar Eclipse saw Discord in a green suit with a giant purple bow tie, a white buttoned under shirt, and an orange floppy top hat decorated with a butterfly shaped white index card on the side.

While twirling a black cane in his eagle claw, he announced "Welcome dear guests to my humble abode." He bowed gracefully before Fluttershy, "Bonjour ma Cherie". He finished it with a kiss on her hoof.

Discord even wiggled his eyebrows for humorous emphasis, and it worked. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at him. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Stellar Eclipse waiting for a sign from Fluttershy on what to do. She almost forgot that he was there! She felt so embarrassed that her face turned red like a ripe tomato.

She cleared her throat and pointed to the pony next to her "Discord…I would like you to meet Stellar Eclipse. Eclipse…this is…"

Stellar eagerly stick out his front hoof towards Discord "It is such an honor to meet you Discord! Oops I mean Mr. Discord. Um do you prefer Mr. Discord or sir or Lord or..?"

Discord responded in a dead pan tone "Mr. Discord is just fine eager beaver."

Stellar quickly took his hoof back and nervously laughed "Haha eager beaver. Good one Mr. Discord!"

Discord groaned and mentally mumbled to himself _Oh wonderful, I got the kiss up. _Discord then clapped his hands and poof! They were in Discord's garden.

It was a garden filled with black vines covered with blue thorns, and a variety of vibrant candy-like plants. There were rainbow swirled lollipop trees, gum drop bushes, buttercup tea rambles, peppermint moss growing on jaw breaker rocks, candy corn berry shrubs, and sour candy flavored 4 leaf clovers. At the center of this garden was a giant pink fountain oozing and flowing with chocolate milk. Stellar Eclipse was at an awe of all this magical and chaotic beauty. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, enjoying the fantastical atmosphere around him. He was shocked to find that even the air was filled with sugar sweetness.

What brought Stellar out of his daze was seeing Discord setting up the picnic blanket in front of the fountain with Fluttershy. He happily skipped over to them, imagining all the future mystical stuff that was soon to come. Meanwhile in the gum drop bushes to the right of the fountain, the cutie mark crusaders were watching Stellar Eclipse. Discord enchanted their crusade capes to make them invisible and blend in with the surroundings around them.

Something kept rubbing against Sweetie's shoulders, and she noticed Scootaloo devouring the gum drops.

She nudged Scootaloo's shoulder and whispered "Knock it off!"

Scootaloo whined with her mouth full of gum drops "But…these are my favorites."

Apple Bloom sitting on the other side of Sweetie Belle pointed out "He…he doesn't seem so bad."

Sweetie and Scootaloo both asked "Who?"

Apple Bloom replied "Stellar Eclipse…he doesn't seem to be the big bully type. He seems to be the more friendly and upbeat kind of guy."

Sweetie Belle remarked "Apple Bloom, we can't back out now. What would Discord say if he abandon him in his time of need?"

Apple Bloom looked down at her hooves and flatten her ears in guilt, remembering how Discord reacted to her almost refusal to help him. And yet, she couldn't get two questions out of her mind _Do you really have to hurt some pony in order to protect Fluttershy? Do you really have to hurt him in order to be a good friend to Discord? _Apple Bloom then aggressively shook her head of these thoughts, and waited for the signal.

Discord took the left side of the blanket, while Fluttershy took the right side…the side closest to the gum drop bushes.

When Stellar Eclipse approach the blanket, Discord insisted while tightly clenching his teeth "Stellar my boy, why don't you take the spot over there next to Fluttershy? I'm sure that…she would enjoy your company. Right my dear?"

Fluttershy slightly shock at Discord's gesture, she had to look straight into Discord's eyes to see why he was so insisted on Eclipse sitting next to her. Fluttershy answered "Oh um…yes I would. That is if it's alright with you Stellar."

Stellar Eclipse was stunned by the fact that Discord actually said his name, well part of his name, but still! It was so amazing! But he quickly slapped himself out of his fan boy moment and looked at Fluttershy. He replied with a smile "Sure thing. Thanks Fluttershy. Oh and thank you Discord!"

He then pushed the button located lower hip part of his wheel chair. This allowed him to sit down on the blanket with his chair with ease.

Discord growled deeply seeing this punk colt sitting so close to Fluttershy. Discord mentally screamed to himself _I know this is for the plan and all, but still! Just look at him! Getting all cozy with her! I told you to sit down next her, not shove yourself so close to her that your tails and legs are touching! And Fluttershy doesn't mind it…why doesn't she mind it? She's supposed to be shy for Pete's sake! Why doesn't she try to move away or avoid eye contact with him? Instead, she's smiling at him! Blah! So sickening! You better enjoy this time with her because it's not going to last long…._Discord couldn't help but evilly grin like the Grinch at that last thought.

Fluttershy then said to Stellar "Wow, how did you do that? With your chair? Oh, that is if you do mind me asking."

Eclipse responded happily "Don't worry, I don't mind talking about it. It's actual a feature I added into the chair. You see, I get tired of having to remove myself from my chair whenever I needed to sit down or request a special kind of sitting. Not to mention, it always takes so long. So I modified the chair to be like one of those mental folding chairs but still accommodate with stiff nature of my back legs."

Fluttershy awed "Wow, you did that? All by yourself? You must be really smart."

Stellar slightly blushed "Oh I don't know about that, I just like to tinker with stuff. That's all."

Discord angrily clawed on the blanket and growled while showing his sharp teeth. Discord pondered _Oh yes push a button and suddenly the pony is a genius. Please, I'm far more brilliant than he is! Maybe it's the wheels she's admiring? Since when did mares like wheels on a stallion?! Tastes really have changed these past thousand years. Maybe I should get a nice red sports car? Or even some wheels on my mine own hind legs? Ha I would certainly look a cyborg, wouldn't I? Certainly a nice change for my look. Nevertheless, I'm sure all of that would impress Fluttershy. Take that Stellar my boy!_

"Since this is such a special picnic, why do we have some…pie?" Discord announced as he poofed up a wide selection of pies floating above their heads.

"Let's have the lady decide," said a very smooth Discord.

Fluttershy looked above her head and asked "Um do you have blueberry by any chance?"

Discord replied "Of course I do my dear." Then he summoned the blueberry pie to land down between Fluttershy and Stellar Eclipse.

Apple Bloom commanded quietly "That was the signal! Scoots get into battle position, Sweetie get the whoopee cushion."

They saluted their leader before heading out. Apple Bloom stayed in the bushes. Scootaloo sneaks up behind Stellar Eclipse in a cat like crawl.

Stellar Eclipse reaches over towards the pie and says to Fluttershy "I can cut it up for you Fluttershy." When Stellar picked up the pie, Scootaloo quickly pushed Stellar's shoulder. This caused him to accidentally slam the pie straight into Fluttershy's face.

Eclipse proclaimed while trying to get up to help her "Oh Fluttershy I'm so…."

He couldn't balance his weight, causing him to stumble back on his behind. And when he did, the garden was echoed with a large and booming fart sound. Every pony at the picnic blanket was silent. Discord was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at this colt's humiliation. Scootaloo was trying to do the same thing as she slowly crawled back to the bushes. Sweetie Belle immediately darted back into the bushes. Stellar Eclipse's face was the color of a beet, and he was trying to stutter just one logical syllable out of his mouth. He couldn't help but stare into horizon behind Discord in order to forget the events that just occurred.

Fluttershy was about to place her hoof on Eclipse's shoulder and comfort him, but she was blocked by Discord rapidly wiping her messy blue face with a handkerchief.

Discord quickly stated "Oh my! Just look at this pie smeared all over your lovely face! Here, let me assist you."

Fluttershy replied "Oh well thank you Discord. But it's alright. It's just little bit of pie. Pie can never harm any pony. I remember this one time you told me, a pie in the face is the ultimate compliment. In a way, Stellar was giving me a compliment." Fluttershy then gave them a very light and airy giggle.

Both Discord and Stellar looked at Fluttershy with astonishment.

But after a couple of seconds of hearing Fluttershy's building laughter, Stellar chuckled "Really? Well thank you for taking my compliment so graciously."

Discord's anger started to build as Stellar and Fluttershy laughed in their new little joke.

Stellar then said to Discord "So where did you come up with that great quote about the pie by the way?"

Discord shrugged his shoulders and said "I…I just made up it a long time ago. It's not really a joke but just something to justify me throwing a pie in some pony's face."

Stellar laughed "Seriously? Oh it's hilarious! I don't know how you do it Discord?" Then Stellar gave Discord a play punch on his arm.

This made Discord snarl and show his sharp fangs at the colt.

Stellar petrified by Discord's current mood and quietly said "Oops sorry, I mean Mr. Discord."

Fluttershy observed this by looking over Discord's shoulder. When Discord turned his face back to Fluttershy, he gave her a big but forced grin. He even added a little squee to give the grin some genuine effect. However, this only made Fluttershy worry about him…and it clearly showed in her eyes. Discord saw this and it made his grin slightly falter.

As Discord gently put Fluttershy back in her spot on the blanket, he said "How about some nice rose tea eh?"

He magically summoned pink and white checkered tea pot and cups to float high above them. The tea pot poured the hot tea into three tea cups, and the tea cups floated into each pony's hooves.

In the bushes, Apple Bloom asked "Alright, that's signal two. Is the star spider ready?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were positioned on the left and right side of the cage big enough for a Great Dane. They nodded their heads yes as they prepared themselves to open the cage. The creature inside the cage hissed and made the cage move a little in its tantrum. This frighten Sweetie and Scoots, yet despite their fear, they cling tightly to the latches of the cage.

As Fluttershy, Stellar, and Discord were about to sip their tea, they heard an unsettling rustling sound coming from the one of the brushes. The rustling sound was soon followed by a deep and eerie hiss. They all stopped in mid sip. It was Fluttershy who turned around to look at the gum drop foliage behind her, hoping that her suspicions were incorrect. Yet instead, she was meet by a large pair of onyx black bug eyes reflecting her face in multiple lenses. Fluttershy let out a high pitch scream at the sight of this creature, and starting crawling towards Discord for safety. Once she was behind him, she recognized the creature entering out of the shadows…a giant star spider.

Stellar Eclipse joined in Fluttershy's scream as well, and tried to follow her but he was stopped by a mysterious force pushing his hind legs down on the blanket. He used all his might to escape, but this encouraged this force to push down on his back and make him lie helplessly on his stomach. He kept struggling even though he knew that the creature will soon eat him.

Discord proudly stood up and shouted with heroic pride "Not to worry! For I shall slay this fowl beast for milady!"

Fluttershy hastily said "Slay? Wait Discord! Don't…"

Discord then instantly dress him in the sleek and piratey outfit that Wesley wore in the Princess Bride. He pulled out a thin but long fencing sword from his side, and directed towards the giant star spider.

He remarked in a Spanish accent "Hello. My name is Discord Draconequus Lordacus Chaotic. You killed my tea party…prepare to die."

He plunged his sword towards the spider's mouth, but the beast dodged swiftly to the right. Then he stabbed his sword towards the left side of the creature, but the spider dodged to the left to avoid it. Their dance of death continued like this. Discord attacking and the spider dodging. With each dodge, the attacks came quicker and quicker.

During this dance of death, Discord kept shouting "Fury! Fury! Thrust!"

Discord then aimed and propelled his sword towards the beast's mouth one more time, yet he was meet with the spider biting hard on the fencing sword and breaking it in his teeth.

Discord looked at his broken sword and replied "Huh, maybe I made the fangs just a little too strong for his own good."

Then the spider hissed at Discord and started backing the draconequus into a tree behind him. The star spider was about strike Discord right in the throat, when Fluttershy placed herself in between the two battling foes. Discord exclaimed "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy gave the spider a very stern look in her narrowed eyes. The spider responded with the same look. Fluttershy, while still staring at the giant spider, reached slowly behind her back. And she pulled out…a sweet little purple and white polka dotted daisy that smelled like lavender.

Fluttershy then changed her sternness into a gentle smile and said "For you."

This shocked both Discord and the giant star spider, especially the spider. The creature had big stars in his eyes while looking at the daisy in front.

Fluttershy lightly put the flower in one of the spider's front legs and whispered "Here you go."

The spider took a closer look into the petals of the daisy, took in a deep whiff in of its scent and sighed peacefully. Then he cuddled sweetly with his new gift.

Fluttershy said with joy "Oh I'm so glad that you like it." She quietly went up to the flower cuddling spider and stated "I think I'll call you…Fernand."

Discord couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how she had this magical way of taming every living thing that comes in her way, even creatures of his own design. The only logical explanation he could think of was that she had a way of always knowing what each creature wanted. Maybe that's how she tamed him…she knew what he truly wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: MissKoi does not own MLP or any non MLP references made in this fanfic. They belong respectively to Hasbro and whoever own the rights to the references.**

Chapter 4: A Kiss from a Butterfly

After five minutes of tossing and squirming under the weight pressuring his back side, he finally gained enough strength to push his front legs up. This miraculously released him from the mysterious force. During this push, Stellar heard a ripping sound coming from behind him. He turned his head around and found an orange pegasus with a torn red cape caught on one of the bolts of his chair. Then, he saw two other fillies coming up to the orange pegasus to help her. Stellar Eclipse used his teeth to pick the piece of the cape off the chair.

He smiled and said to her "There you are. Home-free."

The orange pegasus and the other fillies gawked at Stellar with big eyes, almost afraid on what to do next. Eclipse sense their discomfort and cooed "Don't be scared, I…I'm a friend. See." Then he gave them a big smile.

Their conversation was interrupted with a shout of concern coming from Fluttershy "Girls!"

The fillies beamed at Fluttershy and cheered her name as they went up to hug her. Fluttershy gladly accepted this hug but then asked them "What's going on here? Why are you girls here in Discord's garden?" Stellar then notice Discord quickly joining Fluttershy from behind.

He noticed how Discord was expressing fear and guilt in his eyes at Fluttershy and the fillies. _What did Discord have to fear? _Stellar thought.

The fillies avoided Fluttershy's eyes, their beaming smiles were gone and they were silent. Fluttershy cooed softly "Please girls…tell me what's wrong and why you're here."

But no response from the CMC. Discord couldn't take the silence for much longer and yelled "It's me! There! Happy?!" Then he turned his back on Fluttershy in a quick angry huff.

Fluttershy released the girls from the hug and questioned "What…what you do mean Discord?"

Discord continued "I brought the girls here! I manipulated them to help me get rid of Mr. Goody Wheels over there! I convinced them that he was a bully and a brute! In other words, I am as always…the inconsiderate jerk! The bad guy! And the…traitor." After uttering that last word, he immediately disappeared and transported himself far away from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy exclaimed while reaching out for Discord "Discord! Wait!"

When he was gone, Fluttershy felt a deep sinking but empty feeling in her heart. She clench her chest to get rid of the pain, but it didn't help. _Oh Discord…how could I…been so blind? _Fluttershy pondered to herself, _No! This is not the time for wallowing in sorrow, I have to find Discord! _

Fluttershy turned around and said to the fillies and Stellar Eclipse "I'm going to find Discord. While I'm gone, Stellar will watch over you. So be good for him, okay?"

The cutie mark crusaders said with innocent smiles on their faces "Don't worry, we will." She gave them an affirming nod before flying out into the garden to search for her friend.

The CMC followed their gaze at Fluttershy as she disappeared into the trail. They wanted to follow her and help her find Discord, but they couldn't just disobey their favorite foal-sitter's order. Stellar saw the worried stress building up on their faces. Even though he had just meet these fillies, he couldn't help feel concerned seeing such young kids stress over their friends. Now that he thought about it, it seems like Discord and Fluttershy acted more like their adopted aunt and uncle in this situation.

He mentally discussed _Oh what should I do? C'mon Stellar! Think, think, think, think…wait a minute! Fluttershy never said that they have to stay here by the fountain. _

Stellar went up to the red mane filly and lightly pointed her shoulder. This made all of the fillies face Stellar Eclipse's hopeful yet mischievous smile "Fluttershy never said that I had to wait here specifically in order to keep an eye on you three."

Then he gestured his head towards the bushes behind the CMC. They follow his gaze, all the while, understanding his ultimate master plan. They smirked mischievously with him.

Meanwhile, Discord was slouching sadly on his stomach on the branch of his purple Dr. Seuss-like thinking tree. The tree was located on the other side of the garden and near the cliff of his giant floating isle. He took in a deep sigh before pushing air through his lips to emphasize his pathetic state. Then he pulled one of the purple leaves in front of him.

While twirling it in between his claws, he thought _I can't believe my plan failed. So easily. In a matter of seconds. Well, shows me right for underestimating Fluttershy. I should have known better, especially after what we have been through together. I guess this is the final straw…she will finally…hate me. She'll leave me and never come back. I don't blame her after what I put her through. _

He sadly dropped the leaf and watched it slowly float down into the foggy abyss below him. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget everything that just happened. Hopefully through this, he can slowly forget Fluttershy and accept his fate. _Discord…Discord…_Discord's ears perked at this strange sound. Was it the wind? It was soft like a breeze. And yet it sounded familiar.

"Discord!" shouted a voice coming from behind the tree. He rapidly turned his head and saw Fluttershy desperately flying towards as fast as her wings could. He uttered "Fluttershy?"

Once she got closer to the tree, she spotted Discord laying on one of the top branches. She cheered "Discord!"

The sight of her friend gave Fluttershy enough energy to flutter quickly to his side. When she got there, she was panting "Thank…goodness. I…found you. Are you alright?"

Discord a little surprised that Fluttershy still cared enough for him to search him.

He responded hesitantly "Uh yes…I am. Fluttershy, why are you here?"

Fluttershy replied "Discord…why wouldn't I be here? I'm your friend. You're my friend. I don't understand."

Discord lowered his head back on the branch and didn't say a word to Fluttershy. She lowered her head to his level and whispered "Please Discord. Talk to me. Please."

Discord tried to advert his eyes away from her sweet gaze.

She took a deep breath before explaining "Discord, you should always feel comfortable in telling me everything. Friends tell each other the good, the bad, and everything in between. We help each other express feelings we keep bottled up. You can't keep things bottled up Discord…I remember when I became a model for Photo Finish. Even though Rarity was being a good friend and encouraging me to enjoy this new experience, deep down Rarity was jealous of all the success and attention I was getting as a model. No pony was paying attention to her clothes. Especially Photo Finish. I still don't understand why Photo Finish didn't like any of her lovely clothes. Anyway, Rarity wasn't the only one keeping things to herself. I didn't tell her that I didn't want to be a model. I wanted to get out of it so bad, but I thought it made her happy, so I kept doing it for her. And yet, before I took the modeling job, I felt that there was something wrong with Rarity. I could tell that something was bugging her. Instead of asking her about it, I ignored it. And again…I ignored you when you needed me the most."

Discord asked "Again?"

Fluttershy uttered sadly "I ignored you today and…,"then tears started to stream down from her eyes "I ignored you when you were confronting Tirek!"

Fluttershy couldn't hold back her tears, she cried in her hooves.

Discord, by instinct, took Fluttershy into his arms and embrace her tenderly. This immediately comforted Fluttershy out of her tears.

Discord exclaimed "You didn't ignored me today. You especially didn't ignore me back then! Oh Fluttershy, it was my fault! It could never be your fault!" Then he faced Fluttershy straight in the eye with some tears in his eyes "Do you hear me?"

Fluttershy nodded her head slowly, amazed that Discord was crying with her. It was the first time…she has ever seen him cried.

Fluttershy said "I promise not to blame myself anymore if you do the same."

Discord widen his teary eyes and uttered "Deal." He lowered his head and said "Sorry about what happened today. I guess I didn't like the fact that some pony got to join **our** special get-togethers. I always felt like it belong to us…I felt like it especially belonged to me. I guess I didn't like the fact that I had to share you. Our tea parties and visits have been the only things that I've kept me 'sane' ever since…Tirek."

Fluttershy replied "They mean that much to you?"

Discord smiled "They do because…you mean so much to me."

Fluttershy blushed and whispered "I…I do?"

Discord chuckled "Yes you do my silly little pony. Just…don't tell the others I said that."

Fluttershy giggled "Deal." She then gave Discord a warm yet beaming smile while wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Discord smiled and used his lion paw to help Fluttershy lightly brush the tears away from her teal eyes. Fluttershy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

She grabbed his lion paw arm with both hooves and said "Discord, I'm still sorry about what happened. I just want you to know that no pony could never replace you. Especially in my heart. Even though jealousy can be a very ugly thing, I still think it was kinda of sweet that you were jealous because of me."

Discord froze his paw in middle of stroking Fluttershy's face. He blushed and rapidly remarked "Don't be ridiculous Fluttershy! I…I wasn't jealous!"

Fluttershy smirked "C'mon Discord, I know when you're lying."

Discord replied "N-O that means no! How could I, the god of all things chaotic, be jealous?"

Fluttershy giggled then she started to lean up towards Discord's cheek. Discord's eyes followed her nervously, feeling some sweat dripping down from his head. She let her lips linger in the air for a moment before pressing them on Discord's cheek. Discord's mind and body went into malfunction mode. What's going on?! His entire body went into a pretzel twist, his tail curled into the shape of the heart, steam was whistling loudly through his ears, his face was at the temperature of lava, his mind was doing repeated back flips over and over again, his arms were glued to his sides, his feet were twitching like crazy, and all he could see through his eyes were hearts! Hearts! Hearts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: MissKoi does not own MLP or any non MLP references made in this fanfic. They belong respectively to Hasbro and whoever own the rights to the references. **

Chapter 5: The Lamp

But just like those memorable hugs before, the kiss on the cheek was short and brief. Yet it felt like an eternity to Discord. An agonizing yet blissful eternity to him. He was thankful that Sweetie Belle's burst from the bushes and yelling an excited "NO WAY!" This brought him out this insane trace and allowed him untwist his body and uncoil his tail.

Sweetie Belle kept smiling, from ear to ear, at Fluttershy and Discord. It was like she was seeing a scene from a fairy tale or a scene from a romantic movie. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Stellar Eclipse popped their heads out of the bushes.

Apple Bloom said to Sweetie "You really need to work on not doing that anymore."

Scootaloo added "Seriously."

Sweetie Belle cried "Aww c'mon, you guys were thinking the same thing too!"

Apple Bloom then whispered "I know we were but you don't want what happened to Big Mac and Cheerilee happened to Discord and Fluttershy, do you?"

Sweetie Belle widen her eyes and remembered what they did last Hearts and Hooves day, "No. No, no, and no."

Sweetie Belle awkwardly smiled at Discord and the blushing Fluttershy. Then she let out a small nervous laugh while dragging her two friends with her away from the scene. Thus leaving the three adults alone. Stellar Eclipse couldn't resist chuckling at the CMC's little scurry from the situation.

Fluttershy and Discord climbed down from the tree, and Stellar said to them with a mischievous smile on his face "It was their idea. I swear."

This made Fluttershy blush even harder, all that she could do was look down and play with the rock near her front hoof.

Discord laughed "Haha sure it was. I must say, I'm always impressed with espionage skills. Maybe they should get their cutie marks in that? Those sneaky little devils." Stellar Eclipse laughed with Discord and nodded his head in agreement.

Stellar Eclipse then nervously said "Um…Mr. Discord? I'm so sorry for intruding on your guys' special picnic and also for being so…awkward around you. It's just that I've waited so long to meet you and…"

Discord replied "What do you mean by 'waited'?"

Stellar Eclipse then stuck his hoof in his black saddlebag and pulled out what appeared to be a tall bedpost lamp. But not just any lamp. It was Discord posing in an epic manner and holding high in the air what appeared to be a ball of purple chaotic energy. The light bulb was the purple ball in his paw and a small see through lamp shape went over it.

Eclipse explained "I like to create. I like to make all sorts of things. Whether it's something with wheels or something with bolts, anything electrical is my game. I also like being creative and artistic with my creations, trying to make each one special and unique from each other. I always try to create something that no pony has ever seen before. This is my goal. This something I push myself to do every day and strive for improvement no matter what. Then, one day I heard about you being reformed by one of the Elements of Harmony in Ponyville. I couldn't believe it when I heard about it. I always knew about you for years in school as a colt, but I couldn't imagine a creature who used to be evil wanted to use his chaotic powers for good. I was curious about why you wanted to do it that I decided to research about you. Whether it was from textbooks, or newspapers, or even just the word of mouth of other ponies, the more I found out about you the more I admired you. Every pony may have saw a suspicious and untrustworthy monster, but…I saw a pony trying to make Equestria a better place in his own way."

Stellar took a deep breath before continuing "You see Discord, I have been different…all my life. It's true that I never been bullied for it, but I could always tell that ponies still saw me differently. I could always tell that ponies treated me a little differently than they would with 'normal' ponies. However, when I created one of my artistic creations, ponies for a one moment forget my appearance. They forget the chair and they see me. The real me. Not only that, I made something that can make ponies smile and brighten up their lives somehow. When I heard about your great magical powers, I kept imagining how much positive changes you could make. You can kept making Equestria a better place lifetime after lifetime, for all eons to come. Despite looking different Discord, you can a difference in this world. That's why…you're my hero."

Then Stellar handed the lamp to Discord. Discord couldn't believe this stallion. All day, he kept assuming such horrible things about him. Discord kept judging him before he really got to know him…just like most ponies did with him. Discord has never had any pony create something for him with their own two hooves. He was amazed how Stellar created an object that looked just like him. It was like looking through a mirror. But most of all, Discord was touched that Stellar made such a beautiful gift for him despite Discord being so cruel to him. This colt truly understood…just like Fluttershy.

Stellar looked down at hooves, waiting for some response from Discord. He kept muttering to himself "Please like it. Please like it. Please."

Then he felt a soft claw gently patting the top of his head, he looked up and saw Discord smirking at him.

Discord remarked "I actually prefer the term anti-hero rather than hero."

Stellar Eclipse gave Discord a bright and wide grin, showing gratitude for Discord's kind gesture.

Discord then said "As much I as like having a fan, I think I much prefer to have a friend instead."

Discord took his eagle claw off of Eclipse's head and offered his claw to him. Waiting for Stellar Eclipse to shake it as a sign of their new friendship. Stellar gasped at Discord's offering, but he quickly got over this hesitation, and gladly shook Discord's claw.

Fluttershy looked at her two friends with such gleaming joy in her eyes, the happiness was leaking from her sweet smile, and she could feel a deep comforting warmth surrounding her heart. Fluttershy then glanced at Discord smiling at his new friend, she couldn't be prouder of him.

_Baast was wrong about you Discord. You can have friends._ Fluttershy mentally noted to herself.

After the two friends shook each other's hoof and claw, Discord proclaimed "Why don't we put this fabulous lamp somewhere nice?! Hmm…how about…the animatronic room?!"

Stellar Eclipse added "Whoa, you have an animatronic room?!"

Discord replied "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Discord offered his eagle claw towards Fluttershy while giving her a small but sweet smile. He whispered "Care to join me?"

Fluttershy fluttered up to Discord's eagle claw arm, and wrapped her arm around his. She answered "I wouldn't miss it."

**The End….**

**(For now;))**


End file.
